The Wedding
by PHYSCHOCHIC3
Summary: What happens when Logan proposes to Ororo? Made for my good friend QTFics!
1. Chapter 1

**FOR MY GOOD FRIEND QTFICS; I LOVE YOU! :D**

The Wedding Bells are Nearly Ringing-by PS

_Oak Tree in the Gardens of Xavier mansion_

Logan watched carefully as she scolded a student.

Her ivory hair glistened in the sunlight and her blue eyes shone like hot fire.

He shivered.

He had been watching and waiting for a while now, actually, for years.

He knew everything about her; her favorite things, her dark secrets, her dreams, everything.

He was tired of being just a friend, he wanted something more.

He took a small box from his pocket and stared at it for a moment, then, he put it back.

Tonight he would strike!

_Later on-in the gardens_

"Do you think Jean will mind much if I skip out on girl's night?"

Logan lay beside Ororo as she graded her student's papers, listening to her thoughtfully and speaking at the right times.

"Naw, disappointed, sure. But she won't be mad at you."

Ororo smiled and Logan tried to ignore his thrumming heart, "thanks Logan, you always know what to say."

He smiled weakly at her and propped his head down to cover his eyes, "hey Logan?"

He tapped his booted foot on the hard ground, "yeah?"

"Do you ever wish for something more?"

He pushed his hat back and looked at her with his smoky eyes, "what do ya mean?"

She sighed and collapsed down next to him, their bodies nearly touching, "I mean, everyone else seems so happy, and I'm…well, I'm not. And I feel very selfish talking this way."

He turned his head to face her and she turned to face him.

"Honey, you're not a selfish person. Never have been, never will be."

She smiled at him and leaned forward, pecking his cheek, "thank you Logan, but, I have to go now. See you later."

With that she grabbed her papers and left him alone in the shady gardens, trying to cool the heat that her kiss had inflamed, and trying to figure out what to do next…

_That Evening- Logan's Room_

"Ugh! Damn!"

Logan flopped down on his couch, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his hand.

Broken glass littered the floor, and beer ran down the front of his body, soaking his clothes.

He gave a sigh as his hand healed itself, closing up around bits of glass, "damn."

He got up and moved out of his room, heading to Jean's lab, but stopped.

She wasn't here. Girl's night.

"Double damn."

"Logan?"

He turned swiftly to see Ororo standing there, her hair down, a mug in her hands.

Her eyes were wide and staring at his hand, "oh Logan! What happened to you?"

He shrugged as she walked closer, "I had an argument with a beer bottle. It won."

She picked up his hand and looked at it gingerly, "I think there's glass stuck in it."

He laughed without mirth, "you and me both darlin.'"

She dropped his hand carefully and started walking, he instinctively followed, "we'll have to get that glass out, I'll get you down to the lab and help."

Warmth filled him at the thought of Ororo taking care of him…

_The Medical Lab_

"This is going to hurt."

"S'okay, I've had worse."

Ororo, as quickly as she could, sliced open Logan's hand with the sterile knife. Blood welled up and flooded his palm, but he didn't flinch, he merely concentrated on not healing to quickly.

As fast as she could she removed the blood stained glass, gently prodding around to make sure that it was all out.

Warmth had suffused Logan; he needed someone that would hurt him on order to heal him.

Ororo was that person.

She was wiping off his now healed hand as he leaned forward.

"Ororo…"

She looked up at him, her cerulean eyes surprised to see him so close, "yes Logan?"

He licked his lips and stared at her, then, she felt something soft and heavy in her hand.

She glanced down and gasped as she took in the black velvet box, "Lo-"

"Wait 'Ro, hear me out."

She stared at him, her mouth slightly parted.

He took a breath and begun, "I've known you for a long time 'Ro, and as clichéd as this sounds, I love you. We started out best friends, and now, well, I love you more than just like a sister."

She stared at him, watching as he got down on his knees, "Ororo Munroe, will you marry me?"

She took a small breath, "yes…"


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding Chapel's a Comin' up the Hill-By PS

_Xavier Mansion- 1:45 p.m._

"Oh Ororo, I'm so happy for you!"

Ororo smiled as the red-headed telepath pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks Jean, I just hate that it's so close to you and Scott's engagement."

Jean pulled away, her smile wide. Even after Jean and Scott had split and ruined their engagement they found a way back to each other; Scott proposing a second time.

This time, Logan was happy for them.

"Hey, at least the wedding's aren't close."

Ororo shifted uncomfortably, and Jean noticed, "what? Have you guys not talked about it or something?"

The weather goddess sighed and sat down on Jean's bed, "well, not really. We're still accepting the congratulations, we've not really seen each other."

Suddenly, Jean's expression became sneaky, "o-h, so, you two haven't seen one another lately huh?"Ororo looked up at her best friend, "what are you going to do?"

Jean shrugged, a smirk playing at her lips, "oh, nothing much, just make sure you aren't disturbed, that's all."

Ororo stared at her, scared of what her friend would do…

_Ororo's Loft- 11: 20 p.m._

Logan's face was buried in Ororo's soft pillow, taking in her sweet scent.

He could hear her heartbeat through the door of the bathroom, and her scent enveloped him, making it hard to concentrate.

"Do you think they'll notice that you're in here?"

Logan grunted, rolling over to face his fiancé.

She had changed out of her pencil skirt and blouse into a pair of soft pajama pants and a tank top.

He shrugged, "maybe. But Jean promised we wouldn't be disturbed, remember."

She sat down next to him, her thigh brushing against his in the process, his muscles tightened.

"You know Jean, she's trying to help us out."

He grinned wolfishly, "who ever said she wasn't helping out?"

She smiled back, "no one."

He smirked once again at her, then pulled her down onto his chest.

She shrieked a fit of laughter and looked down at him, her eyes happy.

"Let me go," she demanded quietly, still smiling.

"Never," he whispered back and leaned up to kiss her.

Their lips connected and the goddess gasped at the electricity that traveled through them.

She pulled away, her fingers flying to her lips, "what was that?"

He stared at her, his dove gray eyes wide, "a kiss. Nothing more."

She stared at him for a full minute, then whispered, "what if I want something more?"

He blinked softly at her, "then you can have something more."

And in a split-second she was on her back and Logan was on top of her, his mouth hot and inviting on hers.

They stayed that way for a while, kissing and groping at each others bodies blindly.

She pulled away as he tried to lift her shirt, "no Logan. We should wait for the wedding."

He pouted playfully, "but, that could be months until now!"

She bit her lips, "how about, now?"

His eyes widened…


	3. Chapter 3

The Wedding is Here and it's not all White-by PS

_Las Vegas- 12:05 a.m._

She swallowed nervously as Jean straightened her spar-of-the-moment-wedding-dress.

"Oh 'Ro, I'm so glad that you decided to go ahead and get married!"

The former goddess smiled weakly at her friend, "I'm nervous Jean."

Jean smiled at her best friend, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's natural. But, you and Logan love each other, you'll be alright."

Ororo looked up at the other woman, "thank you Jean, you're my only sister I'll ever have."

She and Jean hugged, then, Ororo turned around and went out into lobby area to wait for the music.

…

The music played and Logan held his breath as his Ororo walked down the aisle, her short cream colored dress playing over her curves, her white hair brushing over her back and making him smile.

Her wide eyes were filled with emotion, and he felt his heart stop when they collided with his.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to see these two people united in holy, and rushed, matrimony. Anyways, Logan, do you?"

He breathed his answer, staring at his bride, "yes."

"Good, Ororo, do you?"

She smiled at her groom, "I do."

"Alright then, I now pronounce you man and wife. Congrats. You three sign here…"

Logan and Ororo tuned him out as they fell into each others arms, their lips colliding beautifully…

_Compton Hotel-1:32 a.m._

"And remember to call us when you decide to come home!"

Ororo leaned into Jean and smiled into her neck, "thank you…my sister."

Jean pulled back, "yeah, sure." But her emerald eyes were wet.

She stepped back to Hank and Scott, "alright then, see you guys later."

The three of them hopped into Scott's old car and drove off, leaving Logan and Ororo standing there in the cool night.

He turned his head to her, "ready to go up to the room?"

She nodded, trying not to appear nervous.

_The best Loft- Room 115- 1:55 a.m._

"Logan! It's beautiful!"

She spun around the room, the crystal chandeliers twinkling.

"Yes, it is."

She turned to look at her new husband and paused at the hungry look in his eyes, "Logan, are you alright?"

He stepped closer to her, his hands shaking, "no. I need you."

She stared at him, "then have me, besides, you already do in some ways."

His eyes were dark, and suddenly, he was on her.

Her dress was torn away from her, and his clothes were gone too.

"Ororo, I love you."

And then, he was inside of her.

They clung onto each other through the throes of desire, and then, together, they meet their end.

She brushed her hand through his hair, "I love you Logan."

He smiled at her, "I love you too 'Ro."

And they snuggled together, falling into each other's eyes…

**HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


End file.
